The Boo and the Theif
by Lex the Kitsune
Summary: When two people who both have critical probloms meet, what happens? read and find out!
1. Spook's story

Hey, Lex here and welcome to my first Mario fic ever. You might know me from The Life of Dc the Chao, which Im still writing. Anyways, time to get the Dis-claimer and claimer over with…

Dis-claimer: I don't own Mario and co, Ms. Bow, or Tubba Blubba. All of them are owned by Nintendo.

Claimer: I DO own Spook Boovian, Pilfer Bandit, and Cindy Thyef.

So now, I proudly present, The Boo and the Thief, chapter one. Spook's story.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was a thunder-y night as always in Forever Forrest, the piranha plants hid under ground and Fuzzies hid in the trees. King Boo and Lady Bow, two royal boos that used to rule all the boos together, have recently been fighting for control of all boos. Some went with King Boo while others went with Lady Bow. King Boo wanted Mario and Luigi dead while Lady Bow wanted to assist Mario and Luigi.

Since the two were constantly fighting, King boo left the mansion with half the boos. The King created a mansion on the other side of Forever Forrest to lure Mario and Luigi. An emerald green boo was left behind in Lady bows mansion. The emerald boo, was Lady Bows and King boos son, although he got treated poorly by Lady Bow and was praised by King Boo.

A mansion in Twilight Town, and the brown boo village were the only places not in the war between royalty.

Thunder boomed outside the walls of Lady Bows Mansion, home of half the boos. "ATTENTION! Spook Boovian report to the third floor to Lady Bow, repeat, Spook Boovian report to the third floor to Lady Bow" came the voice of a Boo from inside the mansion. The emerald green boo frowned, fangs poking out from his lips. This was not his day at all. Then again every day wasn't his day ever since King Boo left.

The boo floated off to the third floor, towards Lady Bow's 'room'. He went in through the wall not bothering to knock or open the door. "You called? Lady Bow?" he said in a bored voice.

Out from the shadows came a light-green boo, holding a pink-purple fan and with two flowers in her hair. Lady Bow, currently in her regular mood, began to speak to the other emerald boo. "Yes, Spook. We have a problem here that has to be solved" Lady Bow said as she set down her fan on a table.

The boo, revealed as Spook, gulped only slightly. Spook feared nothing, not the over weight plumber, not that blue giant Tubba Blubba who ate boos, and especially not that vacuum that swallowed his friend Hide-And-Go-Boo. Only one thing sent shivers down this boo's 'spine', Lady Bow. Spook could stand up easily to King Boo, but never to Lady Bow.

"The problem is…" Lady Bow continued "… that accursed King Boo, your father, is using the half of our people to fight Mario and his brother. Mario is a 'friend' of mine, so King Boo must be dealt with now." Lady Bow said floating as if she were pacing.

"Everything is about this Murphy-o, Murphy-o this, Murphy-o that" Spook growled. He was so very tired of listening to boos talk about Mario over and over and over. Lady Bow frowned "Is there a problem with him?" she asked, almost as if daring Spook to continue.

"Yes. Martian-o is an enemy to us boos; he only befriended you to get to the others. I heard from Boors that Mario has done damage in the mansion in Twilight Town. He-" Spook said and was going to continue but Lady Bow's fan smacked him across the face, making him spin once in mid-air.

"ENOUGH!" the female boo commanded "MARIO IS OUR ALLY! IS THAT CLEAR!" Lady Bow snapped, smacking Spook again with the fan.

Spook growled at the royal boo, glaring a death glare that would paralyze a person with fear, and kill an army of Puni. Spook was about to say something but- "SILENCE!" Lady Bow roared "you are to go and punish King Boo for all he has done, now go" the royal boo said, her voice returning back to normal. And with one last smack of her fan, she disappeared.

Spook growled some very colorful words before floating away outside Bow's mansion to go to King boo's mansion. The quickest way was to go past brown boo village and Tubba Blubbas wind mill, then take a right back into Forever Forrest, then go strait forward to King Boo's mansion.

Although, Spook was hungry, very hungry. So in stead of directly going to King Boo he would stop at the dining room once he would arrive.

Spook silently floated out of the mansion, into Forever Forrest, and into the 'waste land' to go past Blubbas mill. He made his way through the brown boo village and towards Blubbas mill. Although someone blocked the way back to Forever Forrest, the way to King Boo's mansion.

"Hey, you" said a brown boo who floated in front of Spook, blocking his way. "Move it kid, Im heading to King Boo and no dirt covered boo is gonna stop me" Spook growled as he tried to get past the boo. "Tubba Blubba is over there, y'know, the boo eater who is supposed to be invincible only to Mario" the brown boo said.

Spook scoffed at the mentioning of Mario and Tubba Blubba "I could fight better than that over weight plumber AND that weak oversized bath tub put together. Now MOVE IT!" Spook growled, this time he shoved the brown boo out of the way, the boo flying right into a hay stack and floated off.

"There goes another one" the brown boo muttered as he pulled himself out of the hay and watched his fellow boo leave.

Spook floated for what seemed like hours, growing more and more bored. He also grew more and more hungry. To entertain himself he tried to hum a song, although this didn't work out since his fangs kept poking out of his lips.

Until finally he found the gate that re-entered to Forever Forrest. "Finally" Spook mumbled as he made his way to the gate. He stopped, something wasn't right. "Food" he heard someone say. Spook spun around, right there was someone 6 times taller than he was. Blue bodied, and with a major apatite, Tubba Blubba.

"Food" Tubba mumbled again, stareing right at Spook with beady black eyes. In Tubba's mind, Spook was a floating chicken with Barbeque sauce and on a silver platter. "What are you stareing at Tubby" Spook growled at the larger one. "Food" Tubba mumbled again, walking right towards Spook. Spook backed off a few Inches "What? I-I-Im F-Food? No way, no no no no no back off fatty." Spook said as he slowly backed off… right into the gate.

"Food" Tubba said for the fourth or fifth time, licking his lips as he got closer… closer… closer. Spook needed a plan, fast, or he would be devoured.

'_CHOMP!' _Blubba swallowed Spook whole like a snake eats an egg. Spook landed inside Blubbas huge stomach, in a pile of stomach acids and some digested Shroom Fry. The acids did nothing, considering he was a boo, but he still felt some pain. Spook said nothing, only frown and stay there.

After a few minutes he finally said "Why didn't I think of this thirty minutes ago?" and turned invisible, floating strait out of Blubbas stomach. Blubba, of course, didn't like this at all and started to chase down Spook like a cat after a mouse.

"Smart, tick off tubby enough to get him to splat me, and THEN eat me" Spook said sarcastically as he floated as fast as he could away from Blubba. Then blue giant was gaining fast enough that he would catch his prey in half a minute.

Then it hit him, literally, for Tubba Blubba tripped on a rock, the rock smacking the emerald boo square on the face. As Tubba Blubba lifted himself up, Spook floated behind him and bit him right in the neck.

Although, this let loose something dangerous, blood dripped from Blubbas wound and into Spook's mouth. And Spook liked it, a lot. Using his fangs he bit deeper into Blubba, sucking out the blood like a bat. He savored its metalical flavor with every gulp, his eyes gleamed with delight.

Tubba Blubba screeched in pain as he tried to shake the blood-sucking boo off. But he failed. Finally Tubba fell to the floor from the blood loss, limp like a rag doll.

Spook licked his fangs and lips for the last drops of blood, he wasn't hungry any more. "That was good" Spook snickered, many boos came from the village. All of them were saying things like 'HE KILLED BLUBBA!' and 'WHOA HE DID IT!' and even 'GUMMY GOOMBAS! HE KILLED HIM!'.

Spook turned to face the other boos, a splatter of blood on his right fang. Some boos gasped, some screamed, some snickered, and some cried. "Told ya so" Spook muttered before turning around again and floating off into Forever Forrest.

After some floating around, Spook managed to find King Boos mansion. Thunder roared behind the mansion, a small hut was in front of it. Possibly that nutty Professor E. Gadd who made the Poltergust 3000 that ate his friend Hide-And-Go-Boo. " Why don't they ever destroy that professor?" Spook wondered as he started to float to the mansion's entrance.

Spook floated in without knocking or ringing the bell, inside were… boo, a lot of boo in different colors although most were white. They didn't seem to notice Spook as he wondered the corridors of the mansion. There were ghosts too, yellow, purple, blue, red, and green. There were some ghosts that looked more like people, some of them said hello as Spook passed while others ignored him and some said to go away.

Spook wandered to the third floor, expecting to find King Boo but instead there were more ghosts and boo. The one that interested Spook was a painter, drawing ghouls and chests and anything else.

Spook finally checked the basement, there was an interesting door. Curious, Spook entered and after a small twisting corridor, entered the room with…

King Boo, floating in the other end of the room while stareing at a moving picture of Mario, a ruby crown on his head. "It's true what they say, it takes mind to see good art." King Boo mumbled. "however, I despise that vacuum cleaner that _SLUUUURP _and _SWUUUUP_ my boos. I fear not that accursed cleaning device, for I am King boo. NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE PAIN, LUIGI!" King boo roared, turning around swiftly but calming down instantly.

"wait… you are not Luigi… Spook? What in Big Boo's name are you doing here? SPEAK!" King boo said at his son. "Lady Bow said to deal with you. However, father, I will not" Spook replied. "I have tricked Lady Bow" Spook continued "Into gaining my trust, and then, we will attack when she least expects it" Spook added.

King Boo grinned an insane grin "Well done, I see you have my intelligence son" King Boo said with a slight cackle. A sapphire boo burst into the room, stopping at King Boos… feet? "your highness" the boo began "We received news from the brown boo village. Apparently Tubba Blubba has been killed, m'lord" the boo said bowing before King Boo.

King boo's eyes widened slightly "who killed him?" the King asked the bowing boo. "I did" Spook said, causing the Sapphire boo and the King's eyes to triple in size. That was when the royal boo noticed the blood slightly dripping from Spook's fang. "You bit him to death?" the king asked. "I sucked the blood out of him" Spook replied, causing the boo and King Boo to recoil.

"Whoa" was all the Sapphire boo could manage to say, although King Boo grinned like a mad man. "So you killed one of the threats to us, well done son. You may stay in this mansion and write back to Lady Bow, only to keep her un suspicious" King boo said with that in sane grin.

Spook nodded before floating away, although a slight smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. He exited the room, only to get knocked out of the air by a blur and a red boo who gave chase to the blur. "WATCH IT!" Spook yelled at the two, although neither stopped. Spook regained air and floated after the two, he would make them suffer for that.

----------------------------------------

So did I do good for my first chappie?

King Boo: it was… interesting

Lady Bow: WORK HARDER! smacks me with the fan

Doopliss: why am I here, slick?

Me: Cause your cool. Anyways, review people or I'll send Spook to suck your blood

Spook: blood licks lips

Me: and all flames will be sent to Prof. E. Gadd, who will suck em up with his Poltergust 3000.


	2. Pilfer's story

Hey, Lex here again with another chapter of The Boo and the Thief. Sorry about not updating, school and stuff. Anyways time to get the Dis-claimer and claimer over with.

Dis-claimer: I don't own Bandits, Toads, or Boos, who are owned by Nintendo. I also do not own King Boo, Lady Bow, Professor E. Gadd, and The Mushroom Kingdom, Peach or the mansions. All those are Nintendo's to own

Claimer: I DO own Spook, Pilfer, Cindy, Snatch, Bookfast, Boohoo, and Elizaboo.

Let the fan fiction begin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirens blared in the Toad city, the center of the mushroom kingdom along with Peach's castle. It would usually be a peaceful place to live in, especially to the north where Princess Peach's castle watched over the citizens. It was around eleven PM, most of the citizens slept although the police would get barely any sleep this night.

The sirens were coming from the local jewelry store, for the glass window in the store had been shattered into many pieces. Out of the hole in the glass leapt a bandit (A/N: you know, the ones from Paper Mario) who unlike other bandits was dressed in black instead of blue, the band holding on his white mask was a bright gold color.

The bandit smirked as he ran as fast as he could, being pursued by the Toad City Police or TCP for short. "STOP, THIEF!" shouted a Koopa Troopa who wore a navy blue uniform, a badge that read 'Toad City Police Department' was attached to it. He also wore a navy blue cap and had a gun holster tied to his waist, a pistol gleamed in it.

The bandit ignored the Koopa as he ran towards a building which had three garbage cans on the side. Quickly the bandit jumped on the first garbage can, making sure to grab its lid, and jumped again as high as he possibly could.

His hand caught the side of the roof although he wasted no time to pull himself up and continue running, footsteps clattering on the roof. The TCP continued in pursuit, some of the officers shot bullets from the guns; each of the bullets had bounced off the grimy garbage can lid.

A toad drove beside him in a motorcycle, which was colored a bright red with scattered white polka dots. The bandit chucked the garbage can lid at the toad, knocking it off the motorcycle and onto the hard street. The bandit used this opportunity and leapt off the building, landing in the driver's seat of the motor cycle.

He drove off at full speed, TCP cars behind him of course, towards a nearby draw-bridge just as a ship was approaching. Closer, closer, closer the bridge came as he drove towards it already the bridge was lifting to allow the boat under it to pass. The Bridge was at a sixty-five degree angle just as the bandit drove right off it. He went soaring through the air with a 'WHOOOOOOT'. The TCP officers stopped and stared in amazement as the bandit soared towards the other side of the bridge.

Although this bandit knew that the motor cycle wouldn't make it to the other side, as it was too low to make it without splashing down into the water. Once the Motorcycle was close enough, the bandit jumped with all his might, a hand grabbing onto the edge of the bridge, soon after a splash was heard as the motorcycle landed in the liquid water.

The Bandit sighed in relief as he pulled himself and his loot onto the bridge before dashing off into the more dangerous parts of Toad City. After running past many Graffiti-covered buildings he finally made it to his destination, a small square house with a triangle roof, all the walls were covered in thousands of Graffiti words and drawings. Some of them were even in different languages and the drawings were from all over the world.

The Bandit took out a key from seemingly no where and opened the front door around the time that Spook left Lady Bow's Mansion (last chapter) , ducking just as a pink dart flew over his head. The house entrance was filthy, flies hovered over piles of garbage, a table with three chairs seemed as if they would crumble into pieces at any minute, two other doors were rotting away and had some holes in them. Mold stuck to the walls and insects crawled everywhere on the floor. Although this place was not-so-clean, the Bandit had to call it home for now.

"About time you came back, Jack-Ass" a female bandit who wore pink instead of blue or green said to the other bandit. She wore a pink bow half the size of her head and held seven pink darts in her hand. Like other bandits she wore a white mask to hide her identity.

"Shut up Cindy, And for the thousandth time, MY NAME'S NOT JACK-ASS! IT'S PILFER!" the black bandit now revealed as Pilfer said as he put the bag containing the objects he stole on the table. Cindy rolled her eyes "whatever" she replied simply before retrieving hundreds of darts from the dart board on the back of the door pilfer entered from. A big bandit (a bandit wearing green, for those who don't play Paper Mario) entered through the least unpleasant door, seeming troubled by something.

"Pilfer, you're late." The big bandit grumbled as he searched through the bag of goods that Pilfer had stolen. "Draw-bridge troubles Snatch" Pilfer replied. The big bandit, seemingly Snatch, took out an oversized emerald sphere from the light brown leather 'mooching bag', then instantly took an AK-47 from nowhere and shot the sphere until it shattered, leaving green shards and three notes.

Snatch took the three notes and handed one to Pilfer, one to Cindy, and kept the last one. "As you know, we need money badly for our own reasons" Snatch began "and so I'm giving both of you a part of the map which indicates the positions of the largest stashes of jewels and money. You will go to the places listed and bring here all the treasure you can gather" Snatch finished.

Pilfer checked his map. It was a picture of a complicated house with many 'X' to label where the jewels and treasure would be. On the top of the map, were three words. 'King Boo's Mansion'. "We shall leave in twenty minutes, pack lightly and leave in twenty minutes." Snatch said before heading back into the room he came from, followed by Pilfer and Cindy.

The room was cleaner than the last, with three beds marked by color (Example: Black is Pilfer's, Pink is Cindy's, and Green is Snatch's). Other than that there was nothing much else other than the insects and mold. Pilfer began to pack light things such as a change of clothes, some coins, mooching sack, and of course his map.

After finishing getting the items, he carried them to the back of the building and stuffed them into a black motorcycle. Snatch had gotten into a shining green convertible, or the 'Pimpmobile' as he called it. Cindy began to drive off on a Pink motor scooter into the distance, then Snatch drove off at 60 mph. Lastly Pilfer put a black helmet on his head before speeding off towards Forever Forrest (around the time Spook was being chased by Blubba in the last chapter), where Boo's Mansion lied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pilfer skidded to a stop on his motorcycle directly in front of a scary looking mansion. Two windows seemed to form evil eyes that glowed with every thunderbolt, the entire mansion glowed an eerie green. All in all, it was not a place you would like to be at in the middle of the night. Pilfer shivered and checked his map, no doubt this was the place where many treasures waited. Pilfer drove in reverse on his motorcycle before driving forward at full speed and driving strait through the front doors unaware that a little old man was watching him.

He sped through halls and rooms until he slammed into a silver boo and obtaining what seemed like a maple-syrup brown tear drop. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw that a strange boo with what seemed like a pancake on his head was chasing him. Not noticing where he was going, Pilfer knocked over an emerald green boo before zipping into a hall and slamming into a wall.

Pilfer got out of his motor cycle to see that the boo with a pancake on his head was floating after him. Not only that but the emerald green boo was heading towards him, seemingly angry with a spot of blood on his fangs. Two more boo's (a female with yellow hair in a ponytail and a male who had tears in his eyes) went over to the boo with a pancake on his head, probably to help him get his gem back. The emerald green boo was right in front of Pilfer now, and MAN was he angry. 'Oh shit' Pilfer thought to himself as he backed up into a wall, how would he get himself out of THIS one?

---------------------------------------------------

FINALLY! It's done. Remember to review or Pilfer steals your stuff. Once again, no flames please. So what do you all think?

Pilfer: Insane stunts work for me

Cindy: I ONLY GOT A FEW LINES!

Spook: Interesting, perhaps I might even get another helping of… blood, sweet sweet blood

LextheHedgehog: as a bonus, I'm putting a little show on here! ROLL IT!

I'M GONNA BE A KOOPA KING! SO ENEMIES BEWARE!

Kammy: well as much as you wish to be, I'm afraid you aren't there

Jr: I'M GONNA BE THE MAIN EVENT! LIKE NO KING WAS BEFORE! I'M BRUSHIN UP AND BREAKIN DOWN. AND WORKING ON MY blasts Kamek & Kammy into a tree oops

Kamek: this is rather an uninspiring thing, Ow

Jr: OH I JUST CANT WAIT! TO BE KING!

Kammy: chases Jr on her broom I think it's time that you and I, arrange a heart-to-heart! slams into a boulder

Jr: Kings don't need advice, from magi-koopas for a start

Kamek: If this is where the royalty is headed, COUNT ME OUT! Out of service, out of sight, I won't hang about falls off a cliff THIS CHILD IS IGNORING ME AS HE SINGS!

Jr: OH I JUST CANT WAIT TO BE KING! EVERYONE LOOK LEFT!

Kammy: gets stampeded

Jr: NOW YA BETTER LOOK RIGHT!

Kammy: gets stampeded again

Jr: everywhere you look I'm turns to four red blue yellow and green clones STANDING SPOTLIGHT!

Kamek & Kammy: NOT, YET! squished by a spotlight

Koopas: ALL KOOPAS ROUND THE WORLD WILL SING! IT'S GONNA BE KING JR'S MIGHTIEST FLIIIING!

Jr: stacking onto the koopas OH I JUST CANT WAIT TO BE KING! OH I JUST CANT WAIT TO BE KING! OH I JUST CANT WAIT TO BE KING! OH I JUST CANT WAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIT! TO BE KIIIIIIIING! Koopa pile falls on Kamek & Kammy

See ya, -lex


	3. The Deal

Hey, Lex is back with another chapter in The Boo and the Thief. Sorry for the long wait, School has been getting me busy so I might not update as much. Anyways I'll just get the Dis-Claimer stuff over with

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boo Species, The Bandit Species, or any other Species used in this fic. I don't own King Boo or Lady Bow, all those belong to Nintendo. I don't own the mansions, Forever Forrest, or any other setting used in this fic.

Claimer: I do own Spook, Pilfer, Cindy, Boohoo, Bookfast, Elizaboo, and this fic. So NO STEALING!!!

Anyways, I'll stop rambling on now and start the fic already, enjoy. The Boo and the Thief, part three. The Deal

-----------------------------------------------------------

As you might know, there are two kinds of fear. The bouncing up and down screaming type, or the one that sends chills down ones spine and paralyzes you. Pilfer had the second kind of fear as Spook approached him slowly, with his blood-stained fang just waiting to sink into him. Time seemed to stop for a moment, Pilfer heard his own heart beating slowly. Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… And with every beat, the emerald boo got closer and closer.

Then it all stopped in one instant, everything moved at a snails pace. Pilfer smirked slightly as this were his thieving abilities. He looked at his motor cycle of course! Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? Quick as the lightning that flashed through the sky, the black bandit side flipped onto his motor cycle and drove off faster than you could say 'Pilfer Plunders Particular Plungers'.

Pilfer drove on the wall, past the boo with a pancake on his head, and the teary boo, and even the female boo with her hair in a pony tail. He drove clear out the window and skidded to a stop a few miles away from the mansion. He stuck his tongue out at the mansion's general direction. "SUCKERS! NO ONE CAN HOLD PILFER! NO ONE! AH HA HA!!" He screamed delightfully.

Well now that he got that over with maybe he'd stop by a bank to get some money and claim that all he found was the money. That should-

**"**BOO!!**"** came the sudden bone-chilling scream from directly behind Pilfer. He jumped in surprise and looked behind him. There was the same emerald boo who had been inside the mansion. Well you can imagine what happened then, alright I'll tell you. Pilfer backed away right into a tree as the boo approached.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there buddy. Let's not get all bloody and stuff" Pilfer said as he tried to back away but hadn't noticed the tree he was backing into. Spook didn't answer, only quickened his pace slightly and now a few meters away from Pilfer. "Alright, I'll give you anything, except for my mask cause it's kind of crazy glued on" Pilfer offered, pulling on his mask that was literally crazy glued onto his head. Spook paid no attention to the offering bandit as now he was two feet away from Pilfer. " How about a deal or something?" Pilfer asked as he was running out of ideas not to become this boo's dinner.

Spook stopped for a moment "a deal? What kind of deal?" Spook asked, the blood stained fang gleamed slightly. "Any deal whatever ya want" Pilfer said hoping that he wouldn't become a snack although he felt this was going to be harder than he thought. "Fine, you get my parents together again, and I'll spare you pathetic life" so said the smirking boo who knew that was almost impossible.

"Just to raise it a little, I'll get your mum and pop together AND something else if I get around. I don't know. Maybe A LOT of that Boo fortune thing" Pilfer said eagerly. Spook grinned "very well, a deal it is. You get my parents together once more AND defeat some Marty, Marco, Mario guy. And in return you shall get your life spared as well as seventy (70) percent of my portion of the fortune. But be ware that if you try to run or don't complete your tasks, your blood will be enjoyed by myself" Spook said with a dark tone at the last sentence.

Pilfer smirked behind his mask "Deal" he said, shaking Spook's paw/fin thing " Anyways, Name's Pilfer. You got a name or were your parents separated cause they couldn't agree on a name?" Pilfer joked with a grin. "Spook, now Pilfer I might assist you in this task since of course you won't ever be able to succeed" Spook said, in reality he wanted to keep an eye on Pilfer so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I'll start at dawn tomorrow, fine with you?" Pilfer asked the hovering boo. "Fine, but you shall need a clock because there never is much light in Forever Forrest." Spook replied before heading back towards his mansion. "Hey, uh Spook. Where exactly am I supposed to stay at?" Pilfer asked as he jumped onto his motorcycle. "That's your problem" Spook said before disappearing.

Pilfer muttered something that sounded like 'shmuck' before driving off to the mansion. It took him some time of driving, running from Piranha Plants, and re-fueling his motorcycle with gas he kept in the sub-space trunk before he arrived at the mansion. He jumped off his motorcycle and opened the sub-space trunk, pulling out a dome tent, fire wood, matches, and an African elephant that he took with him in his last trip to the Zoo. ( What? Sub-space pockets and trunks can hold a lot of stuff, how do you think Mario gets all his partners to fit in his pockets?)

The thief began to set up his tent "lets see, insert pole A into hole 4… sounds like instructions in a Play 'Shroom Magazine" Pilfer said as he put together poles and other things. He often got tangled in the rods or got poked by a rod, but eventually he figured out how to set up the tent.

Next was the fire which hadn't turned out so good because Pilfer only knew that fires burned down things. The black bandit scraped a match against the ground. Nothing happened. He frowned and repeatedly scraped the match against the ground which did nothing at all. Finally he got the match lit, but there was a downside. Pilfer ran around in circles, while on fire. He rolled on the ground to put it out, some of the fire lit the fire wood. "Not exactly what I planned, but eh" Pilfer said as he went into his tent to change his clothes.

The next morning Pilfer felt energized as his alarm clock went off, refreshed and ready to do his tasks. Well not exactly, "DAMN CLOCK!" Pilfer yelled as he threw his alarm clock into the camp fire. The alarm rang on for a few moments before stopping completely. The black bandit looked outside his tent to find it still seemed dark, then again it was always dark in forever Forrest no matter what time of day it was.

He had slept in his regular clothing, meaning his normal black outfit. So he decided to make breakfast while there was still time. All he had to eat was… nothing, not even a cracker. Pilfer groaned slightly so much for breakfast. He decided to wait until the time came to begin the chores. He sighed, this was going to be rough and he knew it.

----------------------------------

Lex: so what do ya think, eh?

Pilfer: I WAS ON FIRE LITERALLY!!

Spook: I didn't get any blood…

King Boo & Lady Bow: I'LL NEVER GO BACK WITH HIM/HER!!

Lex: Anyways, review and I'll update a lot faster. Till later, Lex


	4. A spot of tea, chaps?

The Boo and The Thief part four: A spot of tea, chaps?

Hey sorry for not updating, I've been doing a lot of nothing…anyways you know that I don't own boos, Mario, Dimento, The Wii and all its games, bandits, the mansion, King boo, Lady Bow, and any other characters.

The ones I do own are Spook Boovian, Pilfer Bandit, and any other un-familiar characters. Check Wikipedia to see if any other characters/places I might have missed belong to me (I doubt it though)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Pilfer grumbled as he walked up to the eerie mansion to begin his tasks. Spook floated out of the mansion with baggy eyes and a night cap, yawning tiredly. It was decorated green with a little green fuzz ball at the end. "Hold on a sec, if you're a ghost how come you sleep?" Pilfer asked curiously. "For one, Boos need to sleep, eat, and drink just as much as other creatures do. We are species not-" Spook paused to blow the fuzzy green ball of his night cap away from his tired eyes "-We are not spirits of the dead." Spook said tiredly. "Whatever. Ok stop counting sheep and lets go." Pilfer said ignoring his stomach that hungered for breakfast.

Spook however had drifted off to sleep, floating upside-down while doing so. Pilfer grumbled and poked the emerald boo repeated times, but nothing happened. The bandit had experience with these kinds of things and smacked Spook on the head twice with no effect. Growing impatient he drop kicked him but still nothing at all. He had gotten very mad with the boo and did something very annoying…

He got a match and lit Spook on fire… yet the boo was still snoozing like a fat Italian plumber on his day off from saving a princess. Pilfer groaned "Fine, be like that and sleep you lazy ghost!" Pilfer screamed and kicked Spook once more, though he was ignited on fire by doing so. The black bandit ran around in circles screaming insanities which of course woke up Spook.

"Can we get started now? Spook mumbled, simply dumping a bucket of syrup onto Pilfer to put the fire out. Normally he would have left him there but if he burned, then so would his blood. Pilfer frowned, licking off some of the sticky nectar and jumping onto his motorcycle with Spook following.

Pilfer drove off, his boo 'partner' had managed to hold onto the back of the motorcycle in a Mario Kart Double Dash sort of way. "Take a left at the grinning tree, then pass Gusty Glitch to arrive at Lady bow's mansion" Spook said shivering at his own mentioning of his mother. "Whatever" Pilfer shrugged and went from sixty to one-hundred and eighty in two seconds.

Spook held onto the motorcycle with one paw/fin and his lucky nightcap with the other. Soon they were riding in the deserted area of Gusty Glitch (I think it was either Glitch or Giltch.) "OUTTA MY WAY LOSERS! HAHAHA!" Pilfer screamed running over anything that was in his way. The bandit drove over the rotting carcass of Tubba Blubba that the village boos never did touch at all.

"LOOK OUT FOR-" Spook never finished that sentence, because Pilfer slammed right into the large pile of hay. He didn't stop there, Pilfer dented a hole in every straw house, and left the village with a 'YAAAAAHOOOO!'. The brown boo were left with question marks floating over their heads, but they shrugged and continued with their activities. They left the Gusty Giltch and soon arrived in Lady Bow's mansion. "Whoa, talk about oldies" Pilfer said, staring at the enormous mansion.

"Dang, your mom must have discovered electricity or something, because she could be like 1000! And-" Pilfer remarked, but a glare from Spook shut him up. "She just has a taste for the classics" Spook frowned, entering the mansion with Pilfer in tow. The mansion was seemingly empty, furniture from the 1770's was scattered around. Dust aligned the walls, and portraits with boos wearing tuxes and fancy dresses were on the walls. Spook simply floated up to the third floor, leaving Pilfer to figure out how to get up there.

"Hey! Not all of us can do that!" Pilfer whined, running up the stairs and jumping on a chandelier. He started to climb it up, but once he saw a spider climb onto his hand he freaked out and fell off, landing on a sofa and shooting a bunch of dust in the air. Spook lied back and enjoyed the show, chewing on a Bone-in-cut he found a few moments ago.

Pilfer frowned, attempting to run up the walls, but wasn't fast enough and fell down. He tried to use a super bouncy cushion on the sofas, but that didn't work. He only had one other way to get up there. He scurried out of the mansion, leaving Spook puzzled for a moment until the roar of an engine was heard. Pilfer came crashing through the doors that were knocked off their rusty hinges, shooting up the dusty stairs and off a piece of wood. He ricochet off the wall and landed in front of spook with a smirk on his face.

"What took you so long?" Spook grumbled licking his paws as he finished his meaty snack, entering the master room. Pilfer pressed a button on the side of the vehicle watching it spin and convert itself into a watch which he pocketed in his jacket before following Spook into the room. (Yep, that comes in handy eh?)

It was a very large room full of old things that could be what the 1450's had in style. The room was neat in its own way, other than it was extremely dusty but that was the look. And in the middle of the room was… Lady Bow playing Mario Strikers Charged on a Plasma?!

"DIE EVIL CLOWN THING!" Lady Bow screeched, currently fighting against Dimento… who was playing as Luigi. Yes that's right, THE Dimento was playing Super Mario Strikers Charged against Lady Bow who was playing as Daisy with a team made entirely of boo's. Spook and Pilfer glanced at each other, then at the two gamers. "Hey, room for two more?" Pilfer asked, approaching the enormous plasma TV. "Yeah sure, just grab some remotes" Lady Bow said, not looking away from the screen even once. (Note, this is IMPOSSIBLE in actual game play, as up to two players can play at the same time, not four)

Pilfer grinned and got his remotes, Spook sighed and decided to play too. Soon they were playing a tag-team battle of Pilfer and Spook VS Dimento and Lady Bow, who were Bowser Jr and Diddy Kong VS Luigi and Daisy respectively. The action increased by every minute, especially in Sudden Death where each team tried their hardest to block the opponents mega smashes. Even Spook was enjoying slamming other players into the electric fences. Eventually Pilfers experience got a mega strike in, winning the game for him and his partner.

"Now then, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOCK OR WIPE YOUR FEET!" Lady Bow screeched. "That could be a challenge for this guy" Pilfer replied in a slick way, pointing at Spook who was still playing against Dimento. "What an addictive game! The more I say no the more I play! Who knew flashing bits of light were so entertaining" Spook mumbled, eyes focusing on the game. Every once in a while he would blow the green fuzz on his nightcap away from his eyes.

"… Oh what do I care anymore? No one knocks or says 'good day' or 'shall we have some tea?' Apparently only Dimento does that anymore" Lady Bow sighed. Dimento looked around as if there was another jester thing named Dimento. "Who, me? I just like a spot of tea once in a while" The clown grinned, returning his focus to the game.

"Well anyways, what are you here for?" Lady Bow asked. Surprisingly when Video Games were present, it was impossible to be grouchy. "Oh I was just wondering why you don't agree with… King boo, or what's his name" Pilfer said hoping that Lady Bow wouldn't explode at the mentioning of King Boo.

Surprisingly, Lady Bow was calm about the subject. "Well he wants to kill Mario, and I want to help him." Lady Bow stated simply. "Ok. So Marty-o is the problem then?" Pilfer said, hoping to probe further to see if he could get a plan going. "Yepp!" Lady Bow smirked. Pilfer was starting to think that the boo queen's tea had something else other than sugar in it. The freaky thing was that he thought he saw Dimento cackle at Lady Bow when he wasn't looking. "Alright that's good enough for me, C'mon Spook let's go." Pilfer said, dragging Spook out of the room. "NOOOOO! I WANTS MORE FLASHY GAME!" Spook screamed, attempting to cling onto the ground.

"Uhhh… What happened?" Spook said tiredly as if Video games had brainwashed him. "The power of the Wii had hypnotized you, but enough about that. I've got a plan dude so let's go back to the mansion" Pilfer declared, taking out the watch and turning it back into his motorcycle. Spook had drifted to sleep again, floating upside down with his nightcap somehow sticking on his head, a fang poking out of his lips. It would have been cute if not for the fact that Pilfer was making deals with an emo bloodthirsty boo. He sighed, strapping Spook to the motorcycle and driving off to the mansion.

By the time that they returned, Spook had awoken to find Pilfer in front of the mansion huddled by a fire. He floated past him, glancing at him and feeling the slightest twinge of guilt. "Hey, unless you want to be eaten by Werekoopas, I suggest you come in the mansion." Spook said, thinking he was going soft as he floated to his room. Pilfer grinned, turning his motorcycle into a watch and extinguishing the fire before going in after Spook.

Spook's room was a lot cleaner than most of the rooms Pilfer had seen. It had one bed in the corner, and a desk at the end of it. On that desk was a computer along with a few papers and odds and ends. Pilfer shrugged and laid his sleeping bag on the floor, which he hadn't used earlier and tried to fall asleep. Spook pulled the covers over his head and tried to sleep as well. Sure he could just float, but a nice and warm bed was much better.

Pilfer smirked as he fell asleep, this was the start of a great partnership.

-------------------------------

So how was it? Review please. And no flames, because all they do is go to Pilfer for some reason.

Pilfer: running around on fire

Spook: What do you mean partnership?!

Dimento: I rock so much grins

Lady Bow: GIMME TEA!

Well that's it. The characters gave their reviews and now it's YOUR turn. So go ahead and click 'submit review'. See ya, -Lex


End file.
